The Lost Child
by Amazing-Thalia-Grace
Summary: Perseus, the 3 year old son of Poseidon, is taken away by Dragons, and is never to be seen again. Hiccup, had taken it upon himself to teach the other Viking Tribes that Dragons were actually kind creatures. But then he makes an impossible promise to the Chief of the Burg tribe; To return with Poseidon's dead son. But is it really impossible? Inspired by 3 Days Grace, Rated K plus
1. The Attack

**Full summery:**

**Perseus the 3 years old son of Poseidon who is the leader of the Viking tribe Burg, is Kidnapped by a Night Fury. And is never to be seen again. Hiccup, has taken it upon himself to teach the other Viking tribes that Dragons are actually gentle beings. And soon finds himself making an impossible promise: To find Poseidon's lost, dead son. Or is it?**

**Inspired by 3 Days Grace: Time of dying. Rated K+ for swearing and pain. No Gods or Demigods. Just Vikings.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :"(  
**

**Prologue: The Attack  
**

**Poseidon's POV  
**

Poseidon smiled as he watched his son, Perseus, happily playing with his cousins. Thalia and Hazel, who were 5 and 4, as well as Jason and Nico, who were both 2. He was also playing with someone else, Annabeth, who was his age.

But right now, Poseidon was troubled.

Lately, Dragons have been attacking with more force than usual. Why? Who?

And most importantly: How?

At night, they could fly in silently, and steal most of our live stock. Or, when we fought them, their claws would slice through our shields like the were butter.

Poseidon scanned the skies._ There._

Dragons were flying towards their village._ Again_!

"MEN! PREPARE TO FIGHT!" Poseidon shouted. Immediately the Vikings responded to his command and grabbed their weapons and shields. Not that the shields would do much, but better than no defense at all.

Poseidon grabbed his sword, and some spears. First he targeted the Monstrous Nightmare. As soon as he drove that one off, Poseidon turned to help his brother, Zeus. Zeus was often full of himself. Not a very good trait for a leader. Which is why Poseidon had been made leader.

There was also Hades, but Hades was just creepy.

"DADDY?! HELP!" A child screamed. Poseidon immediately turned to the voice. and saw his son. being lifted up into the sky but one of the most feared dragons of all. a Night Fury.

"HELP! DADDY?! HELP! SAVE ME!" Perseus screamed again.

In vain, Poseidon tried to reach his son, who was already fading against the night sky.

"HELP! Help! help! _help_!" Came his son's screams, but those too, faded into silence.

Poseidon fell to his knees. Sobbing for the loss of his son.

"I WILL find you again son, I promise." Was the last thing Poseidon said that night.

**Perseus' POV**

Thalia, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, and I were playing with the viking helmet daddy gave me. We took turns pretending to be my Father, leading an attack against Dragons. I heard Daddy shout, and I tried to run back into the house. But other vikings pushed me aside, until I didn't know where I was.

Perseus heard Annabeth shouting, probably wondering where he was, when he felt claws grab him. Perseus screamed, out of shock. It didn't hurt, but it was shocking.

Perseus looked up and screamed again. It was a Dragon. A Night Fury. Night Furies were the most scariest kind of Dragons there were. Only the bravest and stupidest of Vikings went after those.

Perseus tried to get his father's attention, "DADDY?! HELP!" He screamed.

At first, his father didn't do anything. Then he turned and gasped when he saw Perseus.

"HELP! DADDY?! HELP! SAVE ME!" Perseus screamed again.

His father pushed through the crowd of fighting vikings, and attempted to reach his son.

"HELP! Help! help! _help_!" Perseus screamed. But it was too late. He could no longer see his father. But the last thing Perseus heard before he was lost in the night sky, was his father's promise to him;

"I WILL find you again son, I promise."

And Perseus would hold his father to his word. And wait for him, wherever he was being taken to.

**Read & Review!**


	2. The Blacksmith

**Full summery:**

**Perseus the 3 years old son of Poseidon who is the leader of the Viking tribe Burg, is Kidnapped by a Night Fury. And is never to be seen again. Hiccup, has taken it upon himself to teach the other Viking tribes that Dragons are actually gentle beings. And soon finds himself making an impossible promise: To find Poseidon's lost, dead son. Or is it?**

**Inspired by 3 Days Grace: Time of dying. Rated K+ for swearing and pain. No Gods or Demigods. Just Vikings.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :"(  
**

**Chapter 1: The Blacksmith  
**

**Perseus' POV  
**

Perseus watched in frightened silence as the Night Fury carried him over the seas.

_The dragon will probably eat me once they reached the island._ Perseus thought miserably.

Slowly, the Nest came into view, and more Dragons came in on all sides, flying beside them. Fiery plumes of death shot up around them as they flew inside.

A BoneKnapper let out a screech as it dropped a sheep into the fire, and flew to the far side. Other than the Night Fury that had kidnapped me, the other dragons did the same, and waited.

A HUGE dragon erupted from the depths and roared. Immediately the dragons bowed. One forced Perseus to his knees, making him bow as well.

The big dragon leaned forward and inspected the boy. After a few minutes, the dragon nodded to the BoneKnapper, and disappeared into the lava.

The BoneKnapper picked up Perseus and flew through a maze of Spires, and other large stones.

Perseus, frightened, closed his eyes and whimpered. The dragon through him inside some cave. Perseus shivered, but kept his eyes closed.

He felt something metal clamp around his ankle. Perseus whimpered again, but didn't do anything.

After what felt like hours, Perseus finally opened his eyes. He was in a cave of some sort, there was a forge, and shelves with many different kinds of metals on them.

A stocky man bent over him, immediately, he cowered. The man laughed, such a hearty laugh, Perseus almost joined in. Until he remembered what had happened to him.

"Hey there!" The man said kindly, "The names Charles Beckendorf, but you can just call me Beckendorf. What's your name?" He asked.

"Per- Perseus." Perseus said timidly.

"Perseus eh? That's quite a mouthful! How about I call you Percy instead?" He asked, laughing again.

Perseus clenched his fists into tiny balls of anger. "DON'T CALL ME PERCY!" He nearly shouted.

"MY NAME IS PERSEUS! NOT PERCY, NOT ANYTHING ELSE! ONLY MY FATHER CAN CALL ME THAT!" He yelled.

Beckendorf backed up a bit, clearly shocked. "Sorry kid! I didn't realize..." Beckendorf trailed off, looking down. Perseus immediately felt sorry. He had just yelled at an adult!

"No, shouldn't have freaked out... Sorry." Perseus said looking ashamed.

Beckendorf smiled again. "S'all right kid! Neither of us new. Say, you look kind of small, how old did you say you were again?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Three." Perseus answered. Beckendorf's head shot up.

"Three?! You're too young to of just been taken away like this. They never should have taken you away in the first place! I was 23 when I was kidnapped, but 3?! This is outrages! Absurd! Its! Its!" Beckendorf spluttered.

Beckendorf took a few deep breaths before continuing more calmly. "I guess that doesn't matter, I'm going to be your mentor, all right Perc- Perseus?" He asked, tripping over Perseus' name.

Perseus only nodded, still somewhat afraid from when Beckendorf had started ranting.

"This," Beckendorf said, pointing at a soft piece of metal, "Is one of the metals that we will be using in the forge. Do you know what it's called?" He asked.

"Lead." Perseus answered immediately. "One of the softest metals there are. Not the best for weapon making, but also toxic. The fumes of Lead when hot could easily poison the lungs, and stop the heart."

Beckendorf's mouth dropped. "Where did you _LEARN _that?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"I used to visit the forges at Burg." Perseus said looking down at his feet, embarrassed.

"And do you know what these are?" Beckendorf said, gesturing to other bits of metals that lay scattered around the room.

"Well..."

_~~~~~~~~~Amazing line of Amazingness!~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"WOW!" My new mentor said, obviously impressed. "I didn't even know all that when I started _my_ training! And I started when I was 14!"

Perseus only smiled.

"But now," Beckendorf said, suddenly looking gloomy. "You need to know how to make the claws."

Perseus looked confused. "What claws?" He squeaked.

"Alright, You know how whenever the Dragons attacked you're village, they seemed stronger, right?" He asked.

Perseus nodded, wide-eyed.

"Well, I made those claws, and now you have to learn too. That's why you were brought here."

Perseus looked shocked.

"You-you made those?" He said, shocked. "Why would you do that?" He asked.

Beckendorf sighed. "They brought me here so that I'd make them for them. I didn't have a choice. Unless I find some way out of here, which isn't gonna happen." He added.

"Then maybe I won't have to make them anymore."

"But, My daddy said that he'd find me again, when he comes, maybe you-" Perseus started to say before Beckendorf cut him off harshly.

"That won't happen. There's no way your dad could find the nest. It just isn't possible." Beckendorf said flatly.

"But, he promised!" Perseus tried again. "They used to call him 'Poseidon, lord of the seas'!"

Beckendorf looked confused. "But, Poseidon isn't the lord of the seas! Njord is!"

Perseus laughed. "No, Its just his nickname! The reason they would call him that is because whenever he went out to sea, even if he didn't know where he was going, he always knew the way back! It was as if the seas responded to his sailing." Perseus said, smiling when he remembered his father.

Beckendorf just smiled and shook his head. "A child's faith, is the strongest!" He muttered.

"Get some sleep."Beckendorf ordered. "Your training starts tomorrow."

Perseus sighed and crouched down, hugging his knees to his chest, struggling to warm himself.

**Read & Review!**

**By the way, This is what flabbergasted means: To surprise (someone) greatly; astonish.  
**


End file.
